


Plot bunny

by Monsterfan12



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Chronicles of Riddick Series, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterfan12/pseuds/Monsterfan12
Summary: Plot outlines up for grabs to expand if you like the story.
Relationships: Coco(toriko)/Harry potter, Xander Harris/Richard B. Riddick
Kudos: 8





	1. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note

This collection is ideas for fanfics I my expand on the idea Will most likely be outlines for a fanfic I my even post my go at a fanfic when I finish writing it on my wattpad account anything I post is up for grabs by any other author to flesh out into a full fanfic or a one-off fanfic updates will be sporadic as I don't write fanfics regularly.

Various plots that have popped into my mind. I am slow to wright anything of substance or longer than a few words so updates will be sparring the first plot will be xander/Riddick so enjoy.  
More plot outlines than actually plots as I am not much of a wrighter and I hope someone thakes the idea and dose a full story for it.


	2. Chapter one xander/Riddick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyena xander and second movie Riddick.

Starts on creamtoria the prison planet and crossover with Buffy when xander was possessed by the hyena.  
As sunnydale is connected to various hells why not hell planets.

I can see this going different ways so It could be multiple story's or a chose your own adventure story.

Riddick wandering around the prison finds a portal to sunnydale when xander was a hyena xander sense him they fight it out for dominance xander or Riddick can win that can be the first split in the story they have sex or don't second split Buffy and gang search for xander this can be the third split they find him or don't the next split can be they leave via the same portal or they stay another split could be xander staying hyena or getting rid of the hyena another split could be Riddick leaving on his own or chasing xander or the powers that be get rid of one or both of them back to the planet hell you could generbend one of the two you could also make it an mpreg there a lot of ways a story can turn it's up to author of the story what way they take it.


	3. Chapter two coco (toriko)/harry potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second movie Harry potter and coco any time from the fandom.

As coco is a fortune teller it could have him searching for the snake from the second movie and helping out Harry that year Harry develops a crush on coco they stay in contact throughout Harry's years at school coco could help out during the horcrux hunt or not they get together during Harry's last year in the school no under aged sex as it's not coco stile no rape no con between Harry and coco it could still happen in the fic depending on how it goes it could be a younger coco just starting out or an older coco Harry parsle tounge comes into play quite a bit it could go on to mpreg maybe not depending on how it pans out.


	4. Chapter three Star wars crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ncis and star wars

Ok this has been ruminating In my head the past few days of a crossover between star wars and ncis. Mostly in the second movie/clone wars.

Tony frozen after the plague later years treated for it then frozen again until obi and anakin find and defrost him then the two start flirting as they are both natural flirts tony get accommodated to the future obi takes him to the clone planet as back up he snoops around while obi districts them h finds gibs frozen in the clone facility's defrost him and gets him to obi while he meeting fett explains what he found and what's going on to gibs they plan to investigate a bit more discover the chip and experiments the cloners are using stop order 66 good fett and cones no vader sith Lord killed early on in third movie gibs helps obi teach Anakin along with Tony maybe gibs/jango and tony/obi or tony/fett and gibs/obi.


	5. Blade (movies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurs throughout the three movies

Blade movies all with m/m peering maybe a foursome first and second movie roughly the same for blade and cast deviates for third movie.

Starts during the first movie with skud and king getting kidnapped off the street skud and king are together or soul mates frost keeps them together at first then separates them so skud is set up for rescue by blade frost explains to skud what will happen to king if he refuses once skud is set up frost sells king to the talos siblings so he be turned and out of his way while he takes on blade. While skud is held captive he learns about Hannibal and frost he locates Hannibal and keeps tabs on him and his location skud let's blade rescue him so he can keep an eye out for him near end of the second movie instead of skud betraying blade and whistler he heirs that Hannibal has been rescued from the talos siblings and is in hunter grasps so he heads for him can leave whistler sr alive or kill him off up to the author who takes this on. Skud makes it to Hannibal just before they inject him with the vaccine to being a vampire somners is still with her family not the hunters yet the hunters contact blade so he arrives around the time they give king the vaccine it doesn't go how the hunters want Hannibal gets lose at some point finds skud and blade together with a computer in the room he heirs something so puts his finger to his mouth to indicate silence to skud and blade both blade and king here the hunters plotting to kill somners husband and daughter skud hacks into both hunters and talos systems to find out what going on and where they need to go they find out that the hunters where plotting with the vampires to kill somners, blade and alot of humans skud also finds out about Dracula/drake they rescue somners family and explain things to them and tell somners about her husband being a familiar to vampire clan somners and her husband fight the husband leaves somners and her daughter blade,skud and king take them to colder for the extra help with the vaccine they find out that king only has so long left as a human before reverting back to a vampire skud and king discus their opinions and all the information they have gathered somners tells blade about daystar and what it could be with a pure blood source Hannibal and skud tell her and colder about drake blade,somner,colder,king and skud then discus their opinions again they decide to wake up drake and get him on their side. They then go to a prison for the worst of all for drake to feed on they travel to where drake is sleeping while they are waking drake up Hannibal fully turns back to vampire when drake is fully aware and awake they explain everything to him including the daystar virus as they are explaining everything the sun starts to rise so Hannibal starts backing up into the shadows drake and blade notice this blade knows what this means but dose not do anything once they finish explaining everything to drake he asks Hannibal and blade if they want to be full day walkers and his hunters for the other vampires he explains what they would have to do. Up to the wrighter what they choose and what happens after to them all. Could add mpreg and other elements that tie into the story.


End file.
